


149. Beyond all repair

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [70]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Game: Resident Evil 4, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The wooden gates slam shut with loud bangs, one after the other, and with a sinking feeling Leon realizes he's trapped. Almost immediately the shouting begins, and he whirls around, gun ready in his hand, only to see two lines of Ganados pulling at ropes—pullingsomethingout from behind those large doors. And he watches with horror, standing frozen in place, as the doors get demolished, as the huge creature appears with an enraged roar.A giant. They have a goddamngiant.A real-life, breathing, roaring giant, as though taken straight from a fairytale. Fuck Saddler and his creepy stick, that isnot fair.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/El Gigante
Series: Dare to Write challenge [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524521
Kudos: 16





	149. Beyond all repair

The wooden gates slam shut with loud bangs, one after the other, and with a sinking feeling Leon realizes he's trapped. Almost immediately the shouting begins, and he whirls around, gun ready in his hand, only to see two lines of Ganados pulling at ropes—pulling  _ something _ out from behind those large doors. And he watches with horror, standing frozen in place, as the doors get demolished, as the huge creature appears with an enraged roar.

A giant. They have a goddamn  _ giant _ . A real-life, breathing, roaring giant, as though taken straight from a fairytale. Fuck Saddler and his creepy stick, that is  _ not fair. _

Apparently the creature isn't taking any sides, or it's as pissed off at Saddler and his goonies as Leon is, because it doesn't spare any time in going after the fearfully watching men. One after the other the giant kills them, with such effortlessness Leon can't believe his eyes. The shouting rings in his ears even as the last Ganado dies.

Then the giant's eyes shift to the last standing person—Leon, who finally gets his body under control again just in time to evade the gigantic hand coming at him. 

_ Jesus Christ. _ The giant roars once more, and Leon feels his own body shudder in response. His nerves scream at him to run, to get the hell out of here and away from the monster—he'd gladly do so, if this whole situation wasn't a damn death trap made especially for him. With the giant still standing those gates won't open.

The giant slowly turns towards him, and Leon grits his teeth; there's only one thing he can do. So he pulls out his gun, the one closest at hand, and fires off several quick shots. The giant growls, shielding its face as though the bullets are annoying flies. But at least it works as a distraction, and Leon takes the opportunity to run, get more distance between them, while he desperately tries to think of the best strategy to get this monster down.

The ground shakes as the giant comes after him, feeling like an earthquake, almost powerful enough to make him stumble and fall to the ground, and Leon gives up trying to think of any fancy strategies. He just needs to wear the piece of shit down, it'll die eventually. Nothing's really invulnerable.

So he grabs the machine gun as he runs, turning when he's come far enough, and sets it off. It's much harder to aim correctly than with the pistol, but most of the shots should hit the monster's head. And the giant grunts, its steps faltering, even if just for a few seconds before it's after him again, but it was enough to prove him right. It isn't invulnerable.

He continues that way. Running, firing off shots when he can, reloading when he dares to, and soon he can see the toll it's actually taking on the giant. It's speeding down, flinches more when hit, it's blood now oozing from several holes where Leon's bullets pierced thick skin. It feels like victory's close at hand, if he just keeps this up. He's found ammo in and around the huts in the arena, so he feels confident that he'll have enough ammo to bring the giant down. It's just a matter of time.

But he doesn't know what to expect when the giant suddenly roars and clutches its head. Leon stills, waiting with raised weapon, his heart beating in his chest for whatever might happen next, but as the giant takes a stumbling step forward before falling down on one knee, he can see something coming out of its back—it must be another Plaga parasite, he quickly decides, noticing the similarity in form to the various Ganado he's seen consumed by the parasite before their deaths.

It's a golden chance, an opportunity he cannot ignore. The parasite itself must be many times more vulnerable than the giant's thick skin, and if he can damage it quickly enough maybe he can end this fight quicker than he'd expected. So he drops his gun and dashes forward, pulling out his knife as he jumps up on the giant's back, and without hesitation he starts hacking away at the skeleton-like worm. The way the thing jerks and twitches, with disgusting, yellow fluid flying through the air at every cut, makes him all the more certain of his victory.

There have been shaking underneath his feet the entire time, but in hindsight he should have noticed the difference. However, pride comes before the fall, as they say, and he didn't. He only slashed at the monster, too wrapped up in the damage he was causing to notice what was happening beneath him.

So, when the giant moves with a roar, straightening with an abrupt movement, Leon loses his footing. Falls. And is caught, before reaching the ground, by a too large, unyielding hand.

His mind catches up to what happened in a moment, and immediately he's filled with fury—at himself. How could he be so goddamn stupid, to lose his concentration the moment it seemed to go well? He should know by now, it  _ never _ goes well. Not for him.

The giant still growls when it lifts him up, and Leon glares back into its ugly face while he kicks at whatever flesh he can reach. The large hand has easily fit his entire torso in its palm, and as it holds him tight he  _ cannot _ move, no matter how hard he tries. Not that it stops him, of course, even with both of his arms helplessly pushed against his body. He kicks, and squirms, and pushes against the small rooms of space between the giant's fingers, his teeth gritted as he keeps on cursing himself. But even with all his efforts, his full attention is on the giant monster now, so he notices when the giant grows quiet and starts sniffing the air.

The moment the giant brings him closer to its face, however, to actually  _ smell _ him, that's when the alarm goes off in Leon's head.

"Hey, what are you-"

His quick question turns into a strangled shout as the giant, without hesitation or care, grabs his pants with its other hand and pulls at it. The fabric doesn't give immediately, and Leon blinks away tears of pain from his eyes as the giant hisses and pulls harder. The ripping sounds that soon follow seem to follow Leon's heart the whole way down to the bottom of his stomach, and he can't stop himself from trying to follow the movement as the giant tosses the torn remnants of his clothes aside.

Shame burns in his gut, and he's scared in a painfully different way to what he's felt like before, as the giant lifts its hand and turns him this and that way. As it studies him. His body. As it sniffs him some more, as it sniffs his damn  _ legs.  _ And it doesn't seem to matter that he kicks out ferociously as soon as its deformed face gets close—it only brings up its other hand and keeps his legs still and out of the way, and it makes him burn even harder. There's a horrible, sinking suspicion in his mind, but he refuses to think about it, refuses to even consider that what he fears is what's actually going on. It  _ can't _ be.

But the monster rips off the tattered shorts covering its own body, and Leon feels like he's going to be  _ sick _ . Because he can't ignore it, can't deny what he's seeing, can't deny what's happening, not with the fucking giant, half erect dick right in front of his face. He can't deny what the giant intends.

" _No,_ oh, God, nonono, this can't be _happening…_ "

His efforts to get loose increase, his panic giving him strength, but the hand holding him still doesn't budge. He kicks, he pushes and tries to hit, he even  _ bites _ the flesh closest to his face. But the giant just takes one of his legs and holds it, just until it can position him, and then there's nothing he can do to stop the giant from rubbing its dick along his legs, along his thighs, brushing against his crotch—and he's already starting to ache from how wide his legs are spread as the giant forces its cock between them, surely trying to get as close to his body as it can get.

The giant thrusts against him, against his  _ body,  _ and Leon shudders, feeling his nausea get worse as the monster keeps rubbing its erection against him, over and over and over. From the way his head's fallen towards his chest he doesn't see much of it, and he's grateful for that, more than he could ever put to words. Now, if only he didn't have to feel the disgusting thing forcing his legs to stay spread, that'd be even better.

Someone twisted must be listening to his thoughts, because the giant grabs one of his legs again, raises it to the side until Leon can't stop his head from rolling back, can't stop the pained scream from tearing itself from bitten-through lips. And at first he's too busy trying to breathe through the pain to understand what's happening, but then he feels himself being moved, again, the hand holding him moving, and there's something wet, something  _ huge _ pushing up against his inner thighs, and he feels how it pushes—how he's pushed?—harder, and he realizes with a broken sob that the too big thing is the giant's fucking  _ dick, _ trying to force its way into him. The sob turns into a quick, wet burst of hysterical giggling, however, because he can tell already that there's  _ no way in hell _ that'll happen. The giant would have to tear him in two before  _ that _ could happen. And, judging by the giant's growling, it seems to have reached the same conclusion.

As the giant lets go of his leg, Leon almost manages to feel relief, can almost feel the hand squeezing his heart ease, but then his stomach twists as the hand raises him again, and then he's screaming, carelessly, mindlessly, because the giant still wants to fuck him, clearly, and it's trying to fucking loosen him up or something by pushing one of its goddamn fingers into him. And he's just utterly, completely  _ helpless. _ There's nothing he can do to stop it, nothing he can do but twist and throw his head back and  _ scream _ as the dry, dirty, too big finger forces itself into his body. Perhaps tearing him in two, preparing him to take its cock, because that's what it sure fucking feels like.

By the time the giant pulls out its finger he's a sobbing, gasping wreck, dry heaving as he feels himself being emptied after what seems like an eternity of being too painfully full. It must be blood he feels immediately start running down his legs, he thinks slowly, but who can even tell when he's already covered in the monster's precome. And he blinks slowly, trying to will the world into focus again, trying to convince himself there's a purpose to that, as the giant lowers him again. 

He should struggle, should scream and curse as the giant positions him and once again tries to fuck into his body, but he's already so out of it with pain that he does nothing but cry soundlessly.

As it turns out, it doesn't matter that the giant tried to tear him apart, it doesn't matter that he's bleeding and feeling like his body will never be the same. Because the actual cock still doesn't fit. And maybe he should be relieved, but he can't find it in himself, especially not when the monster just grunts and starts thrusting against him instead, practically rubbing his body against its dick. He's not being pierced by the giant member, but what's happening instead doesn't feel much better.

In the end, he's helpless. Unable to do anything. He feels his thighs chafe by the nonstop friction, feels his bones bend as the hand holding him tighten. There are no more tears running down his cheeks as he stares straight ahead, dull eyes no longer seeing the giant breathing hard into his face. He's helpless. There's nothing he can do but let it happen, let his body be used—and, though no one has fucked him physically before, it's not like it's the first time someone's used him. One would think he'd be used to being fucked over.

A weak groan is all he can manage when the giant finally freezes with a growl, and he feels something warm and wet coat the back of his thighs. And he's helpless. He can't do anything when the giant tosses him aside like a used rag. He just lies where he falls, still, barely breathing, not even watching as the giant goes away.

He can't move his legs, much less close them. His arms won't obey him. His breathing's off, something in his chest feeling even more off. And his mind's slow, so very slow, and he hates how his thoughts dwell on the feeling of come and sweat and mud and blood covering him.

He wishes the giant had just killed him. But, in a way, it feels like it did. Hopefully, someone will soon come and finish the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](https://tveckling.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/tveckling)~


End file.
